


Bet On Us

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel's coworkers bet on when they are going to get together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet On Us

“Hey Dean.” Dean turns his head around from the coffee machine to see a small blonde standing behind him.

“Hey Jo. What’s up?”

“Actually, there is something I wanted to tell you. I shouldn’t but I can’t help myself.” Jo says, crossing her arms and looking around to see that no one else can hear them. That peaks Dean’s interest.

“Okay, sure. What is it?”

“Oh, it’s nothing life changing. It’s just that the whole office is betting on when you and Cas are gonna finally get together.” Dean nearly chokes on air. 

“Oh. Of course you are. Why would I expect anything more?” Dean chuckles, before quickly turning around, grabbing his coffee and high tailing back to his desk.

\---

“So…when should we tell them?” Dean asks, turning his head to let his eyes glaze over Cas’ naked form beside him. 

“You really think this is the right time to talk about it? After we just had sex?” Cas replies. Dean chuckles and rolls over to sling an arm over Cas’ waist. 

“I think it’s the perfect time.” Dean says, wiggling his eyebrows. “But seriously, what do you think?” 

Cas scrunches his eyebrows together and absentmindedly sweeps his fingers up and down Dean’s bicep in a way that can only be described as endearing. “Hmm. I don’t know.”

“I could come up and slap your ass in the office. I’ve always wanted to do that.” Dean says, only to be met by Cas' glare. “What? You have a fucking gorgeous ass.”

“They’d probably think you were sexually harassing me. And thank you for the lovely compliment by the way.” Cas says, sarcastically.

Dean snorts. “That’s offensive.”

“Well, you can get pretty handsy, especially when you're drunk.” Cas grins. 

“Whatever, Cas. You got another idea.” 

“What about…we kiss at the New Years party when the ball drops.” Cas says, his fingers moving from Dean’s bicep to run through his sweaty hair. 

“Nah, everyone kisses when the ball drops, so they once again would probably think I’m ‘sexually harrassing’ you, as you say.” Dean smirks, earning him a kick to the shin.

“You’re infuriating.” Cas grumbles.

“You love it.” Dean replies, forcing a smile out of Cas. “Okay, what about…oh I could propose to you.” Dean says excitedly. Cas jolts up into a sitting position and gives Dean the most intense death stare he’s ever seen.

“Dean Winchester, I swear, if you propose to me in our work office I will shove the ring right up your ass!” 

Dean rolls over onto his back, throwing his head back in laughter. Cas sits beside him, shaking his head, but Dean can see the small smile at the corner of his mouth. Dean finally sits up, wipes the tears from the corner of his eyes and then pulls Cas onto his lap.

“Aww, c’mon Cas. You know I would never do that to you, right?” he says, sweeping his hands up Cas’ spine. Cas nuzzles down into Dean’s shoulder which Dean can’t help but find absolutely adorable.

“I hate you.” Cas mumbles.

“You love me.” Dean replies, pressing a soft kiss onto the skin of Cas’ shoulder. Cas sighs.

“I do.”

It ends up being a small affair. Cas visits Dean at his desk and they both wish each other a ‘happy six month anniversary’, share a small kiss and then Cas returns to his own desk. The whole office is completely silent for a moment, their coworkers mouths hanging open. Then there’s yelling and…well, mayhem. It’s safe to say that no one saw that coming.

Dean can feel Cas grinning from the other side of the office.

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
